


(Working Title) Trials of the Hollow Lord: Chapter one: Night Terrors

by Ardanarisha



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons References, First Time, Homebrew Content, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardanarisha/pseuds/Ardanarisha
Summary: Greetings my fellow humans and other beings who read this! This is my first time so any feedback is appreciated, criticism is free editing after all. This is a *very* short chapter and introduction to my original universe inspired by the Castlevania games, Dungeons and Dragons, and Curse of Straud. I am a new writer so feel free to speak your mind and give tips, however harsh you desire to come across. It won't stop me from writing more so have at ye!This covers the second night of travel for our main character Rael, a nonbinary mage that has been hired as a temporary mercenary on a delivery mission of the Feldara Empire to the western Kingdom of Annlor. Within these pages you can expect most of your dungeons and dragons favorites, drow, dwarves, elves, halflings, etc... Just set in a world that isn't Faerun with its own magic system and Gods.With all that out of the way... Let's go!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	(Working Title) Trials of the Hollow Lord: Chapter one: Night Terrors

Chapter One: Night Blades

"There's the work of devils in that place, mark my words boy. The sun shines maybe thrice a year there. People seem happy, sure, but the chill in my bones tells me of the evil in that place." - An old soothsayer outside of Cropsford FE 112

If heaven was found among the rolling plains of the Evermoor, then surely this place was a hell. Mists obscured the sky even in the depth of night. Even mother moon could not pierce it. Rael knew that there was nothing to fear; the caravan was well guarded on the main road. Still, they shuddered in the cold wind. The road was mostly dirt, flanked by stones every league or so. Alpine forests guarded its edges, filling the night with the scent of pine needles and earth. It was beautiful; but Rael took no comfort in it.

"Rael, it’s your turn to keep watch." Ianvalor said, stepping up to the cart where Rael rested. "You really should have gotten some sleep." Rael sat up from their bedroll, rubbing their sleepless eyes. They peered at his golden eyes, folding their arms defensively across their chest.

"In this place?" Rael scoffed. "There are giant spiders in these woods. Giant. Spiders. No thanks." They stood up with a stretch, a flower falling from their many braids, floating gently to the ground. Their gaze softened, turning to Ian. "I'll be fine. Thanks."

Ian brushed his cashew brown hair behind his pointed ears and continued. “I know you will. Just be smart, if you hear anything, call. I’ll be up for at least an hour. Don’t do anything stupid.” He grumbled. Ian gestured for them to get out of his way so he could sleep.

With a stiff nod, Rael stepped into the night air. Making their way to the fire, Rael sat and took in their surroundings. The forest was darker than pitch. They could hear the wind rustling through the branches, a strange parody of the grasses back home. Firelight made it difficult to see anything from Rael’s position. If they had Ian’s elven eyes, perhaps they could, but Rael was a mage. Mages always have a solution.

 _I really don't have enough spells to waste on something like this…._ With an inward sigh, Rael muttered an incantation under their breath. The spell's whisper, resounding from the rock, trees and soil, a whisper of a thousand voices that could just scarcely be heard. With a faint flash, the arcane energy dissipated and Rael's vision lightened to the colorless vision of night.

Gazing into the darkened boughs, Rael looked for any movement or the eyeshine of night-creatures.

*Snap*

The crunch of a branch broke Rael from their reverie as they turned towards the noise. Peering into the darkness, Rael couldn't make out the shape even with the effects of their spell. Their heart was pounding, blood rushed through their ears and sweat coated their skin despite the chill.

A heartbeat, two heartbeats…

Moments passed and Rael relaxed the grip on their staff. _Mother moon not today, please just not today.._ With a calming breath, they slowly crept towards the source of the noise. They reached the edge of the encampment and peered into the dark clearing. Only darkness and quiet greeted them.

_Thank the spirits…. Just a beast in the undergrow-_

An unnatural wail broke the silence, piercing into Rael's ears like a knife in the dark.

Lunging from obscurity granted by night, a humanoid creature came to meet Rael with terrifying speed. Rael stood there, frozen for a moment, before ducking to avoid their attacker. Talons ripped into their shoulder and blood began to streak into the fabric of Rael's robes. It was a glancing blow, Rael counted themselves lucky. Relief was short lived however, burning poison like lightning began to seep from the wound. Breath caught in their throat, they couldn't even scream..

"To arms! We are under attack!" Rael shouted, snapping a finger and releasing an alarm spell. Spectral bells appeared in the center of camp, ringing to wake the caravaneers from their slumber.

The creature screeched once more, freezing several mercenaries in place. Rael shrugged off the attack sending a wave of arcane fire towards the forest. Flames licked the creature, setting it ablaze and the surrounding undergrowth. The creature flailed in agony. With the added light, Rael could make out shapes in the trees. There were more, rushing towards the camp. Sobering dread welled up in the mage as the realisation dawned.

"Ghouls! Undead!" Rael called back to the group, narrowly avoiding a second swipe from the monstrosity. Sensing an opening, Rael offered quick jab of their staff with a sickening *crack*. Rael rushed backwards towards the caravan as fast as their feet could carry them, their assailant crumbling to ashes as flames consumed them.

Movements caught Rael's eye but the terror of what they had just witnessed bore into their mind like a plague. Hands shaking, breath sticking in their throat as they ran. Mercenaries tried to arm themselves as best they could; but there was no time for armor. Rael couldn't catch it all but they could have sworn they saw men soiling themselves.

"Rael! Steel yourself. You'll have plenty of time for fear in hell…." Ian said with a wink. He smiled but Rael could tell that it was just a farce. Still, it was comforting.

"Pikes and spears to the front! Bows strike them down as they approach! Mages put a barrier between us and them!" Ian barked in fury. He drew his blade, and charged towards the undead.

"You're our only one, so that means you!" Ian screamed over the din of battle.

Ancestors you've got to be joking.. There's no way I can cast like this..

A wave of nausea washed over Rael, almost retching. Swallowing the taste of bile, Rael drew their wand and spoke the full command phrase:

"Reave for me a shroud of fire, brightness incarnate, incinerate my foes in your fury!"

The wand erupted in a stream of flames. Three beams of fire pulsed out towards the border of the forest, igniting the undergrowth. Screams of unholy anguish keened between the smoldering trees. Several of the creatures flailed to put out the magefire, their dry undead flesh acting as torches in pitch. Flames quenched, the wand fell dead in Rael's hands.

Rael used their staff to steady themselves against a nearby cart. They were frustrated to lose such a valuable artifact, but the dead can't use wands.The damp wood felt cool to the touch, comforting against the heat of their skin. Peering towards the battle, head swimming, Rael fought against the poison with all their will.

The defending mercenaries were faring better with a controlled assault. Their exit sealed off by the inferno, the shroud of ghouls could not retreat into the shadows. Though from Rael's position, they could see three of the fighters were down. Ianvalor still stood, but his sword's compulsive movements worried Rael. Gripping his sword with both hands, he slashed the ghoul's neck. An awful tearing sound resounded through the camp. The spiraling sphere, flying through the air told Rael that the beast was as dead as it was going to be.. Hopefully.

Rael's vision began to blur, the battle simply a collection of shapes and shadows against the inferno. With all their will, they tried to stay conscious. The poison in Rael's veins felt so sweet though.. It didn't burn anymore. Before they lost consciousness, Rael so relieved they could finally rest. Even with Giant Spiders.


End file.
